Uma nova vida, em outro País
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: U.A. Kethylen Parker era uma jovem brasileira de 16 anos, que por causa do emprego do pai, foi obrigada a se mudar para Seoul. Só que ela não sabia que essa mudança em sua vida, lhe daria um presente e tanto. com a banda Big Bang


**Antes de mais nada, BigBang não me pertence e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos.  
Eu fins de presente de aniversário para minha amiga Medylom, então querida, espero que goste, tentei fazer o melhor possível.  
E por último, antes que me matem, eu não sou fã de BigBang e sim de Arashi, mas já escutei uma ou outra musica deles, então se tiver algo distorcido sobre os rapazes, não me matem.**

* * *

**Uma nova vida, em outro País**

Kethylen Parker era uma garota de 16 anos, que foi praticamente obrigada a se mudar com o pai para Seoul, na Coréia, por causa do emprego dele. Ela tinha longos cabelos escuros e a metade era pintada de loiro escuro. Os olhos eram azuis, tinha unhas grandes, sempre as pintando com os mais variados desenhos. Usas roupas? Na grande maioria eram pretas, mas raras às vezes usava roupas brancas e rosas.

Ela nasceu e cresceu em Curitiba e morava só com o pai, pois sua mãe morreu quando ainda era uma criança. Sentia falta da figura materna, mas tentava compensar isso, conversando com o pai. Kethy adora musica e em seu tempo livre, toca piano ou violão – que foram presentes de sua mãe.

Era uma garota alegre, mas agora que foi obrigada a mudar de País, virou uma garota fechada. Ainda mais, quando percebeu que seus colegas de classe – para não dizer a escola inteira – a olhava torto, por ser a única de olhos claros. Eles deviam achar que ela se sentia por ser diferente.

Estava andando pelo corredor do colégio, pronta pra ir para sua próxima aula, só que como a sorte não estava sorrindo para ela essa semana, acabou por esbarrar em um dos garotos bad boy da escola. Quando levantou a cabeça para pedir desculpas, sua voz não saiu. Esse garoto lindo demais.

- Mais cuidado da próxima vez, garota! – falou o garoto em quem Kethy esbarrou.

- Me d-desculpe! – gaguejou e começou a se afastar.

Ela foi andando rápido até sua sala e antes de entrar, deu uma ultima olhada para o garoto. Ao ver que ele e os amigos a encaravam, ficou vermelha e entrou rápido na sala de aula.

- Ei T.O.P, a novata está a fim de você! – comentou Tae risonho.

- Fazer o que, se eu sou gostoso?!

- E bem convencido também! – devolveu GD.

Os garotos ficaram rindo e fazendo mais piadinhas, até dar o horário de irem para suas salas. Uma coisa que Kethylen não sabia, era que T.O.P estava na mesma classe que ela e quando o viu entrando, quase engasgou. Ele foi caminhando todo relaxado até a mesa dele, que ficava ao fundo da sala.

Assim, a aula se iniciou, o professor explicava a lição e Kethy não conseguia se concentrar direito. Ela sentia que estava sendo observada, mas tinha medo de olhar para procurar, ainda mais que tinha certeza quem era.

As horas foram passando e finalmente às aulas acabaram. A garota pegou seu material e já foi saindo da sala, mas antes de conseguir sair da escola, foi barrada pelo grupinho de bad boy's.

- O que querem? – perguntou tentando manter a calma.

- Nada... Só queremos conhecer a novata. – falou Tae, que estava encostado a no muro – Então... Qual é o seu nome?

- Kethylen Parker!

- Ficamos sabendo que você está na mesma sala que o T.O.P. – falou Seung Ri rondando a garota, que o olhou confusa – O garoto em quem você esbarrou hoje.

- Me deixem passar, eu preciso ir! – pediu e empurrou os garotos para poder ir embora.

- Vimos que você ficou a fim dele! – falou Daesung de repente.

Kethy estacou assustada. De olhos arregalados, olhou para o grupinho.

- Do que estão falando?

- Não finja que não entendeu! – disse Tae com um sorriso sacana.

A garota abriu a boca para falar algo, ou quem sabe só mandar os garotos pro inferno e sair dali, mas sua voz não saia. Não tinha muito que dizer, mas para sua sorte, não foi preciso falar nada, pois logo apareceu T.O.P perto dos amigos.

- Ei gente, a deixem em paz. – pediu calmamente.

- Qual é T.O.P, só queríamos fazer amizade. – brincou Daesung.

- Ta bom, finjo que acredito! – revirou os olhos.

Kethylen aproveitou a deixa e saiu das vistas dos garotos. Já eles, ficaram por ali comentando com T.O.P o que falaram com ela e das suspeita deles estar quase confirmada.

**-BB-**

Três semanas se passaram desde o incidente. Os garotos não mexeram mais com Kethy, que ficou aliviada com isso, mas toda vez que passava perto deles, todos olhavam para ela, alguns até com olhares maliciosos.

Resolveu não ligar para isso, pois sabia que a estavam provocando. Pena que ela não foi a única a notar isso, uma Patricinha que era louca por T.O.P, também percebeu isso e na hora do intervalo foi tirar satisfação com ela.

- Olá... Novata. – falou com voz arrogante.

- Olá... Susy. – respondeu no mesmo tom – Posso ajudá-la em algo?

- Claro que pode... Fique longe do meu T.O.P!

- Nem cheguei perto dele. – arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender nada.

- Não finja que não entendeu, pois já percebi que você está de olho nele! – falou brava – Mas já aviso, que é meu e de mais ninguém.

Kethylen só revirou os olhos e foi se afastando, não tinha intenção em continuar aquele papo sem futuro. Só que quando pensou que finalmente tinha se livrado da garota, sentiu seu braço seu agarrado e quando virou para ver quem era, viu Susy a olhar irada.

- Não pense que vai escapar de mim assim tão fácil! – apertou o braço de Kethy.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou T.O.P que apareceu do nada.

- Nada, T.O.P querido. – Susy soltou o braço de Kethy e pulou no pescoço do garoto, mas este a afastou – O que foi?

- Já mandei parar com isso, pois não sou mais seu namorado. – falou sério.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas"! – olhou para Kethy – Ela te machucou?

- N-não. – ficou rubra.

- Ótimo! – se aproximou da morena sem se importar com a Susy – Venha comigo... Quero falar contigo. – pediu e já foi andando.

Susy olhou incrédula pelo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Como assim levou um fora? Porque ele quer falar com a novata? Saiu dali batendo o pé. Não queria acreditar que foi trocada.

Já Kethylen seguiu T.O.P. Não entendia o que ele queria com ela, mas iria descobrir. Foram caminhando pelos corredores até encontrarem uma sala de aula vazia e entraram. O garoto se sentiu em uma das carteiras e Kethy ficou perto da lousa para manter alguma distancia.

Ficou olhando para ele, esperando que se pronunciasse, como T.O.P não fez nada, resolveu ela puxar assunto:

- Então... O que você queria comigo? – perguntou com cautela.

- É verdade que você está a fim de mim? – foi direto ao assunto.

- O que? – olhou assustada e começou a ficar vermelha.

- Não responda com outra pergunta! – olhou sério – É verdade ou não?

- E pra que quer saber? Para sair se vangloriando pros seus amiguinhos que conquistou mais uma? – olhou desafiadora. Não cederia assim tão fácil.

- Não... Eu quero saber, pois dependendo da resposta, irei te chamar pra sair. – disse, saindo de cima da carteira e se aproximando de Kethylen.

Ela o olhou pasma. Como assim chamar para sair? Desde quando um bad boy faz isso? E porque ela? Essas perguntas rondavam a cabeça dela e nem teve tempo de pedir uma resposta, pois sentiu seus lábios serem capturados pelos do garoto.

Ficou parada sem saber o que fazer, mas quando sentiu a língua dele pedindo passagem, não resistiu e acabou por fechar os olhos e ceder.

Trocaram um beijo calmo, mas cheio de paixão. Era incrível como duas pessoas que mal se conheciam, podiam trocar um beijo daqueles.

Em meio ao beijo Kethy passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do maior, fazendo com que seus corpos se aproximassem mais ainda. Ficaram assim, por mais alguns minutos até que o ar começou a fazer falta.

Afastaram o suficiente para poderem se olhar nos olhos, e mesmo tendo sua pergunta respondida através do beijo, T.O.P ansiava ouvi-la:

- Agora vai responder ou não? – sussurrou.

- Sua pergunta já não foi respondia?

- Quero ouvi-la dizer!

- Sim... Eu gosto de você! – sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dele.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela para ver se era verdade e ao confirmar isso, se apossou dos lábios dela novamente.

Kethylen Parker jamais pensou que essa mudança de País, um dia lhe viria bem a calhar. Enquanto retribuía o beijo com a mesma intensidade, ela agradeceu ao pai internamente.

""**FIM""**

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim e me desculpem pelos possíveis erros, fanfic feita em 3 dias e sem beta dá nisso hehehe...**

**Então Medy, espero que tenha gostado do que fiz, tentei fazer sua personagem como pediu, mas acho que não consegui, espero, pelo menos ter chegado perto =)**

**Então, bjokas geladas a todas e só pra lembrar...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!  
**


End file.
